It's Inuyasha: Love Bites!
by Nikorasu-chan
Summary: Based on Jim Berton's It's Happy Bunny:Love Bites You just take the Inuyasha gang and use them to explain the trials of love. Really funny. I think you'll enjoy. Oneshot.


Me: I FINALLY updated. This is going to be based on "It's Happy Bunny: Love Bites." which I do not own. It belongs to Jim Benton. I also do not own Inuyasha. Please enjoy! Oh, and by the way:

blah- narrator's voice

**blah- Inuyasha world/Examples**

_blah- sub headings_

Me: I am also skipping the quizzes.

* * *

Please welcome the Inuyasha gang!

"**Eh?" everyone begins looking around them.**

"**Where's that voice coming from?" Kagome asks.**

"**Who cares? Just go along so we get this done with." Inuyasha responds.**

"**Hai."**

It's Inuyasha: Love Bites!

"**Oh boy, here we go you guys." (Inuyasha)**

So you have a crush. What are you going to do about it?

Chapter 1: The Crush.

_Getting people to focus on what's most important..._YOU!

Let your new crush know that you're sincere and genuine.

**Kikyo walks up to Inuyasha...**

"**I sincerely want you to genuinely worship me."**

Show that cutey-patootey your smart and sensitive side.

**I walk up to Sesshomaru**

"**Roses are red, Violets are blue, your butt's funny looking, but I think you'll do."**

And most important of all, show that lil' hottie you think that they're the best.

**Inuyasha faces Kikyo...**

"**I think you're the best I can do for now."**

You've flirted a little, you've coughed up a gift. Now it's time to get to know your cutesy-wootsy-monkeyface.

Chapter 2: Spying

_It's just like when two people in love go for a walk, except one of them doesn't know they're being followed._

Is spying as bad as it sounds?

C'mon. They're in _your _thoughts, you're in _their_ bushes. It all evens out.

**I creep up behind Sesshomaru and when he turns around to look, I jump behind a bush.**

And it's a good way to protect your dumplin' from danger. Like the danger of meeting someone better than you.

**Kagome jumps Kikyo who was going to make a move on Inuyasha**

And besides, isn't spying just another way of saying "I luv you so much I'm willing to invade your privacy to prove it"?

**InuTashio jumps out at Izayoi (Inuyasha's mom) in his dog form.**

"**I wouldn't put on a disguise just for anyone, babe." he tells her.**

**O.O (Izayoi) **

Now that your charm has worked its magic, it's time to...

Chapter 3: Let the love flow

Always tell your hunny-bunny how cute they are.

**Kagome is sitting beside Inuyasha while he's yelling at her.**

"**Inuyasha..."**

"**What?"**

"**It's cute how you think I'm listening."**

Show your snooky-wookums that you care.

**Sango walks up to Miroku.**

"**It worries me that you are so stupid." she tells him.**

Let your buttercup know that your feelings are deep.

**Sesshomaru walks up to Kagura.**

"**I miss you so much when we're apart. Maybe we should be apart more often."**

Now that you're officially going out, you can finally enjoy...

Chapter 4: The Unrelenting Daily Grind of Pure Love.

This is about the time where you start to learn much more about eachother.

**Sango accidentally walks in on Miroku when he's getting in the shower. Miroku only waves hi.**

"**Maybe more than you want to learn." Sango finishes for the narrator.**

And you can tell eachother exactly what you're thinking.

"**Hey Naraku?" Kagome says.**

"**What smoochy-poo?"**

**o.0 (Kagome) "Anyway, you suck at everything, you always have, and you always will, you will even preemptively suck at things that haven't even been invented yet. Don't feel bad, we still haven't found a replacement villain."**

**T.T (Naraku)**

And you begin to spot eachother's subtle signals.

**Kikyo stares at Inuyasha, with the Tetseiga(sp?)sticking out of her head.**

"**Are you mad at me?" she asks him.**

What more can you say about love that lasts forever?

Chapter 5: It's Over

Breaking up is hard, be gentle.

"**Hate is just a special type of love we give to people who suck." Inuyasha tells Kouga.**

Take some responsibility.

"**No, Kikyo, it's not you, it's me. I'm the one who wants out of this sucky relationship." Inuyasha walks off.**

Be flexible and mature.

"**Of course we can still be friends!" Sesshomaru wraps his arm around Kagura's shoulders, "We'll be the kind of friends who throw up a little every time they see eachother? What were those called again? Oh yeah: enemies."**

And remember folks, nothing will make your next Love Nightmare better than knowing that it fills your former smoochy-woochy with anguish and rage.

In Example:

**Don't worry Kagome if Inuyasha is less polite than Hojo. An impolite kissy-wissy will bother former tickle bear just as much.**

**Make sure Sesshomaru, that your new relationship with this authoress(Heh, I wish)is one filled with honesty and openness. Except when it's easier to just lie about your past.**

**And most important everyone, realize that when you do find lifelong love, it probably won't be because you were looking for it. You'll probably just accidentally step in it.**

And so ends this sermon on love and-

"**Keh, it's about damn time too. I was gettin sick of this "kissy-wissy" stuff. Though ramming the Tetseiga through Kikyo was pretty fun."**

-revenge. Until next time folks!

* * *

Me: And that's all! Please R and R folks. 


End file.
